


I See Our Future (in Your Eyes)

by geekchic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DOMESTIC GAYS, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Healthy relationships are my favorite, Marriage Proposal, Romance, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic/pseuds/geekchic
Summary: Post 2x22. After the proposal, Alex and Maggie begin their lifetime of firsts together





	I See Our Future (in Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I essentially wrote this fic because I was devastated by yesterday's news and needed something happy to think about because #selfcare. I hope that this fic helps with that.
> 
> (Chapter title comes from "Love Lit the Sky" by East of Eli because Chyler Leigh is actually perfect.)

“Marry me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Seriously. Marry me. Please?”

Maggie stared at Alex, whose face looked terrified. Her eyes were wide, her shoulders hunched and her hands clenched at her chest as if preparing to defend herself. There was a hint of a smile though a small, hopeful smile that made Maggie feel like she was falling in love with her girlfriend all over again—in love with a woman who loves her too, a woman that wants to marry her.

Maggie gave Alex the biggest smile she could manage. She opened her mouth to speak before Alex interrupted her.

“Listen, I know that we haven’t been together that long and you’re probably wondering what the hell I’m doing but just—just hear me out, okay?”

Alex took a deep breath before continuing.

“The world almost ended today, Maggie. We could have died. Hell, we risk dying every single day because of our jobs. Anything can happen—aliens can attack again, one of us can get hurt, I can have a heart attack seeing you without a shirt on. That’s just a regular Monday night for us. Any minute can be our last. I mean look at Kara, she didn’t know that Mon-El would have to leave until it was too late. Before you came out here, she told be to never let you go and that’s what I’m doing. I can’t bear the thought of losing you, Maggie. I’m not saying that we should run to City Hall and get married tomorrow. Even if you wanted to, I don’t think that they’d even be prepared to _have_ a wedding with all the rebuilding that needs to be done. All I’m asking for is a promise that we can go though whatever life throws at us together, side by side. I meant it when I said that I want a lifetime of firsts with you. This is just a head start to a future with you. So, Maggie Sawyer, will you mar-“

“Danvers, stop talking,” Maggie interrupted before cupping Alex’s cheeks and kissing her. Maggie hoped that the love that she had for the beautiful woman in her arms was evident as the kiss began to deepen.

When the two broke apart, Maggie rested her forehead on Alex’s.

“You still have to answer my question, Sawyer,” Alex said. Maggie could hear the nerves in Alex’s voice. Maggie stepped back and brushed a piece of hair off of Alex’s face. She nodded slowly, and watched the expression on her girlfriend—no _fiancée’s--_ face turn from nerves to pure joy.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, her eyes beginning to water up. Maggie felt her own do the same.

“Yeah,” Maggie replied. “We’re getting married, Danvers.”

“So you’re saying to like me?”

Maggie laughed at the reference before replying, “I love you Alex Danvers.”

“And I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” 

_***_

The month following their impromptu engagement seemed to fly by before either Alex or Maggie could realize it. The two of them were kept busy. Work had left both of them working long hours, as the city was slowly beginning to heal after the Daxamite invasion. Often one of them (sometimes Maggie but most of the time Alex) would come home late at night, just as the other was getting ready for bed, ready to collapse in the other’s arms. There, they would get a few hours of sleep in the each other’s arms before waking up the next morning and doing it all over again. It did not allow for much time together, but Maggie and Alex both reveled in the fact that they each had a person to come home to at the end of the day.

And while the city slowly began to repair, their lives changed too. Gradually, Maggie had practically moved into Alex’s apartment. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, Alex’s closet was divided into two sections, the amount of leather jackets seemed to double, and to Alex, her apartment had never felt more like home. Therefore, it wasn’t too surprising when Alex asked Maggie to move in. Her saying yes wasn’t surprising either. Maggie moved in rather quickly. Her lease was up at the end of the month anyway so during one Saturday she, along with the help of Kara, James and Winn, moved her belongings into Alex’s apartment.

They hadn’t talked much about their engagement. They had done some things, Alex, in the few quiet moments the two of them managed to have alone, would often refer to Maggie by some variation of Danvers-Sawyer and Maggie had updated her emergency contacts so that in the case of an emergency, the precinct would call Special Agent Alex Danvers, _fiancée._  They hadn’t made any wedding plans, nor did they tell family or friends. They knew that they would have to be told eventually, but both of them thought that it was too soon. While they knew that their friends would support them, they were grieving and needed time for their own kind of healing.

 

***

Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she left the precinct before 7:00. So when her Captain told her that she was free to go at 5 o’clock she was hesitant, but ultimately not willing to push it. She figured that Alex wouldn’t be back at the apartment until later, around seven or eight. That could give Maggie time to cook dinner for the two of them, maybe run a bath for when Alex got home. As she rode her bike home, her mind raced with ideas for her night off, for a perfect night for her and Alex to relax and actually spend time together without the world ending around them.

Needless to say that when she walked into the apartment she was very much surprised to find Alex already there, the kitchen island prepared for dinner and with more candles than Maggie thought they owned.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” she said as she hung her jacket and helmet next to Alex’s on hooks by the door. “It smells amazing in here, babe. Did you make dinner?”

Alex, who was currently stirring a pot on the stove, looked up at Maggie and grinned.

“Yep,” she said, quickly turning the stove off and moving the pot to the counter to serve. “It’s that vegan carbonara that you really liked. I found a recipe online and thought we could try it.”

“You are getting soft on me, Danvers,” Maggie replied. She walked around the counter to where Alex was plating two dishes of pasta and kissed Alex softly.

“Do you need any help, babe?” she asked.

“If you want to grab wine glasses and get me a glass of red?” Alex replied, carrying the plates over to the small kitchen table in the corner. The table was normally the place where case files, bills and other papers found a home. Now, the table was cleared of any paperwork. A red tablecloth sat on the table and candles were lit, giving the corner a soft glow. Maggie was impressed. She didn’t even know that they _owned_ a tablecloth.

Maggie walked over with two glasses of red wine. She placed one glass in front of Alex and the other across from her.

“I’m impressed, Danvers,” Maggie said as she sat down and moved her bowl closer to her.

“I wouldn’t speak too soon, babe,” Alex replied. “You haven’t tasted it yet.”

“You’re right,” Maggie teased. She took a bite. “Holy shit this is good, babe!”

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, having shoved another mouthful into her mouth. Alex’s cooking was one thing that surprised Maggie when she started dating her. In the beginning of their relationship, Maggie assumed that Alex didn’t know how to cook well. After all, most of the time dinner was spent at the bar, or Noonan’s or takeout on the couch. However, she quickly learned that there was some things that Alex knew how to cook extremely well. Vegan carbonara was apparently one of those things.

“Alex, this is so good. And you didn’t set off the fire alarm this time!”

“That was one time!” Alex replied before taking a sip of her wine.

The two continued to eat. They both talked about their day, about all of the paperwork Maggie was left to do after a huge case was solved the week prior and how Alex was still investigating a case with Kara and some of the other DEO agents.

“It’s nice how both of us were able to be home so early—you especially. Did J’onn owe you a favor or something?”

“Kind of?” Alex replied. “He made a few calls for me and called the precinct to let you off work today?”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Really? How come? I didn’t forget some kind of anniversary or something, did I?” she teased. She mentally thought of all the anniversaries that she could have forgotten. She couldn’t think of any.

Alex shook her head. “No it’s not an anniversary. I just—I know we haven’t been able to spend a lot of time together and I just wanted you to know that I love you a lot. I hope that’s okay?”

Maggie smiled at Alex. Months ago, she didn’t believe that she was meant for relationships, that she was too broken, too work-obsessed, too damaged to find someone that loved her. But here she was, living with a girl that loved her and made her feel worthy and who did all of these incredibly romantic things on a random work night. All because she loved her back.

“Alex, this is perfect. _You’re_ perfect. I love you so much.”

Alex grinned at her. “I love you too. I actually have something else for you.”

Maggie’s brows furrowed. “Alex, this is more than enough. I mean, I get to come home early to the girl I love who made me dinner? It’s all I need.”

Alex smiled at her. It was a small smile, the one Maggie knew she made when she was nervous.

“You once told me that I deserved an amazing romance and I wanted to give it to you. You deserve it too.”

Alex’s hands began to fumble and she started to stand up, looking at the ground as she continued speaking.

“I didn’t do this right the first time. You deserved something romantic, something that wasn’t done right as the world was ending. But that doesn’t meant that everything that I said to you wasn’t a hundred percent true. I meant everything that I said on that balcony, Maggie. I think about us, about how far we’ve come and what we’re going to do together and I just get so _excited_ about my life with you. I am absolutely crazy about you, Maggie and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

As Alex was speaking, it slowly dawned on Maggie what she was doing.

“Alex—“

“Let me finish,” Alex said softly. “Please?”

Maggie nodded slowly. Alex continued.

"The morning after we got engaged I went out early in the morning, before you woke up, and I tried to find a place that was open. There was one tiny shop and I went in and I bought this for you. I saw it and I knew that I needed to give it to you. I’ve had it for about a month now, waiting until we weren’t so busy so that I could give it to you. I couldn’t wait anymore so that’s why I asked J’onn to help me.”

At this, Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. She slowly dropped to one knee, causing Maggie to gasp.

“I want to do this properly this time. Margaret Sawyer, will you marry me?”

“Can I show you something?”

“What?” Alex said, her voice breaking. She sounded crushed.

“It’s nothing bad, baby I promise. I just—don’t move okay? Stay right there and I will be right back.

Maggie ran into their bedroom and immediately went towards her drawers, frantically opening the bottom drawer, one she knew that Alex never used. She dug around old sweatshirts and yoga pants before she found the object she was looking for hidden in the back corner. She closed the door and ran back to the table where Alex was now standing, leaning against the table. The small velvet box sat at Alex’s side. Her eyes were wide, and she could tell that she was trying not to cry.

Maggie approached her slowly, her hands behind her back to hid the object in her hands.

“I’m sorry that I ran off, but I needed to get something.”

Alex breathed deeply. “Was now really the best time to get something?” she replied. Her tone was not harsh, but it was soft. She sounded hurt and it pained Maggie to know that she was the cause of it.

“It actually was, Alex,” she said, reaching around to grab her waist with one hand, her other hand remaining behind her back.

“You see, right after I moved in, I went out and I got you something too. I’ve had it hidden for a couple of weeks now and I figured that since you said a lot of the things I was going to say, I’ll keep it short and sweet. I love you so much, Alex. You are so strong and loving and you are so brave. I mean any girl that is brave enough to propose after an almost apocalypse is the kind of girl that I want to be around for a long time. I told you that I want a lifetime of firsts with you and that hasn’t changed, Alex. I want us to have a life together with a dog and kids and kicking ass and all the crazy shit that life throws our way.”

Maggie began to drop to one knee and revealed the small, velvet box she had hidden behind her back. “So want do you say, Danvers? Will you marry me?”

Alex knelt in front of Maggie, tears openly falling down her face. She nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes I will marry you,” Alex replied. She reached out and cupped Maggie’s face with trembling hands and kissed her slowly. Maggie felt wetness on her cheeks and she didn’t know if it was because of Alex’s tears or her own. She didn’t care. All she cared about was the beautiful woman in her arms, her fiancée, the person that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

When they broke apart, Maggie opened the box in her hands, revealing the small ring inside. It wasn’t too elaborate—a small diamond and a dainty band. It was simple, but Maggie knew that it would be perfect for Alex.

“I showed you mine. Show me yours?” Maggie said, gesturing to the box in Alex’s hands.

Alex laughed and wiped tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. She opened the box. Maggie’s gasped at the ring in Alex’s hands. It was similar to the ring that she had bought for Alex, a small band, silver instead of gold, with a slightly larger diamond. Maggie was never the kind of girl that made a big fuss over jewelry. She certainly never dreamed of engagement rings. Yet, here she was looking at one that was absolutely perfect.

“Can I?” she asked, looking down at Alex’s hands.

She held out her right hand and Maggie chuckled slightly.

“It’s the left hand, Danvers.”

Alex blushed and switched hands. “Shut up and put the ring on my damn finger, Sawyer.”

“Is that any way to talk to the woman who just proposed to you?” she teased as she slowly put the ring on her left hand.

“For the record, I asked first. Twice actually _,”_ she said. “Now give me your hand.”

Maggie gave Alex her hand and her breath caught as the ring was placed on her fourth finger.

“Wow,” she whispered, looking up at Alex, who was giving her a look of pure adoration.

“We’re engaged, Maggie,” she said softly.

“To be fair, we’ve been engaged for almost two months Alex.”

“I know. It just feels…real now, you know?” Alex said softly.

Maggie put her forehead against Alex’s, breathed deeply and looked into the eyes of her fiancée before replying, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had ideas for a second chapter where they tell everyone about their engagement so if you liked this and want to see more, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> If you want to fangirl about Chyler Leigh with me, my tumblr is prosepuppeteer


End file.
